


Give Yourself to the Rhythm

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More fluffy smut, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: My tumblr





	Give Yourself to the Rhythm

Your relationship with Lucio is going smoothly, unlike his music, so when he asks you to peg him, it makes you nervous. You're worried you might hurt him. He assures you that he's done this before, and he assists you in setting everything up. Despite that, you're having anxiety over getting started. So he suggests music to help.

"You're serious," you asked, shifting your knees around on the bed to avoid discomfort.

"I thought you said you trusted me!"

His tone was light and teasing despite the subject matter.

"Wow, Lucio. I wouldn't be wearing this thing if I _didn't_. Okay, you pick the song then."

He grabbed his phone from the corner of the bed, unlocked it, and opened a music app, sending the signal to the speakers on his desk to play something. It was lively enough, with a beat that wasn't too fast. Not like the pace of his usual music at all.

"Hmm?"

He waved his hips back and forth to the music, moving the strap on, and you, in turn. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah. Feels good," he replied, going still, "Get started!"

You decided instead to lightly slap his butt in time to the song. His buttcheek jiggled in the cutest way. Lucio didn't complain. Instead, he took matters into his own hands and pushed back on the dildo to the same rhythm. You had a 'Hey, that's _my_ job!' moment and pushed back.

A whole lot of giggling at the ridiculous squelching sounds the lube made, some almost losing balance on your part, and before you knew it, Lucio claimed he was near his end. You don't know how. You felt like the only evidence you'd been doing anything at all was some soreness in your lower body in strange places. The evening had such a casual vibe that you felt like you two had cheated somehow. None of it was necessarily sexy, but it was definitely fun. You really wanted to keep him on the edge longer; he sounded so cute all breathless like that. But you were no expert on such things, and he was asking you to thrust faster. You did your best, still feeling a little awkward.

Lucio had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. Maybe he didn't want everyone to know about something so private, so he surprises you when he finishes. He moans so loudly, you swear the neighbours hear and the windows rattle. It's a beautiful expression of how good he feels. You love it, and the fact that you made him do it.

"That sound; that sound right there."

"Hah...hah...yeah?"

You lean forward over his back to add comedic emphasis to what you're about to say.

"You should include that in one of your songs!"

Lucio dies laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
